<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An ending that hurts by Idanoni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979564">An ending that hurts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idanoni/pseuds/Idanoni'>Idanoni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotions, F/M, Hate to Love, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, I Love You, Lost Love, May the Force Be With You, Sad, Sad Ending, Slow Burn, That's Not How The Force Works, The greatest teacher failure is, To Listen, how it should have ended</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:56:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idanoni/pseuds/Idanoni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The ending we may not deserve and want, but an ending that we will remember in our hearts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An ending that hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a one chapter fic that takes place right before Kylo fades into the afterworld. I wanted to make the scen more emotional so I decided to create this. I hope it affect you as much as it did to me. My first language is not English so pleas tell me if my grammar is incorrect ;) Yours truly Ida</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I looked up at her as my vision started to blur. Her face looked grim but I could feel her emotions thanks to the force that bound us together. She hold concern for me… and something more. Gratitude for being alive. </p><p>At first I had thought that it was a weakness, a weakness to be connected to a scavenger girl. But I was so wrong. Instead, I found meaning in a life that I had seen as worthless before. I felt power where I had once been powerless. She was the salvation that made me want to be someone else, someone worth fighting for, someone you could love. I wanted to be Ben Solo again. Even if I know that I no longer have the rights to call me that. I am the boy who had killed so many, the boy who had lost everything over a night and given in to the weakness inside of him. But that man I once had been, had now turned into something more. Along the road of the timeless waves of trying to be someone else, had I at last stopped to worry. I had come to realize that I slowly had changed and yielded to the light. I am no longer someone that does yearn for power and darkness, but a man that had sworn to protect the girl that in someway had grown on me, a girl that from the beginning could see through my barrier and see the lost and trapped boy inside. The very girl that had tried to kill me was now the one that hold my heart. It was such a pity that our realization had dawn on us to late, too late to make it work out. </p><p>Finally, I understood that look she gave me, the softness in her eyes and the feeling that had washed over me when she had woken up. It was more than simple affection. More than friendship. It was a bond that had been forged between the two of us through suffering and trust. We were in this together, but not for long. I started to feel my body go numb and Rey to fade before my eyes. I was not afraid as she hold me in her arms. </p><p>Whatever state I was in now, I was sure that if it wasn't death, it was something similar. It felt like a deep, dreamless sleep rather than the many incarnations of the afterlife that I'd heard of. I drifted for what felt like an eternity, my mind blank. Until a single thought came to mind. Rey. I looked down and saw her embrace my clothes and tears stain her checks. My dear beloved Rey. How I come to love you. I wish I could tell her I wasn’t scared; As I walked into the night. Tell her I was brave and true as I faced my final fight. Tell her though my body is no more, my soul continues on. I know I’ll find her again.. far on the other side. Until our souls reunite once more, tell her I wasn’t scared to walk into the night. Tell her I wasn’t alone, because her light brings my soul to rest. Tell her I wasn’t scared of once again being alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me what you think&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>